A vehicle seat comprises a pivotally mounted backrest which can be folded forwards towards the seat surface of the seat, a seat longitudinal adjuster with which the longitudinal position of the seat (position in the vehicle longitudinal direction) can be adjusted, a fixing device for the seat longitudinal adjustment with which a previously set seat longitudinal position can be locked, a release mechanism with which the fixing device can be released in order to be able to set a different seat longitudinal position, as well as a flexible traction means through which the release mechanism is coupled to the backrest so that the fixing device is released when folding the backrest towards the seat surface.
With a vehicle seat of this kind, the fixing device can be released by folding the backrest forwards towards the seat surface so that the seat can be moved forwards to facilitate passengers entering the back of the vehicle. An “easy-entry mechanism” of this kind is widely used in the case of two-door vehicles.
However a problem exists in that many users find that the amount of force required to fold the backrest forwards is too high. In particular, a considerable force is necessary to release the seat longitudinal adjuster since, as a rule, its locking mechanism is pretensioned for safety reasons towards the locked state by elastic elements.
The object of the invention is to improve a vehicle seat of this kind regarding operating comfort.